More than a Pinky Promise
by asterisque
Summary: “Sasuke-kun?”... “Hn.”... “Would you wait for me?”... “For you, Sakura, I could wait forever.”... “Promise?” ...Their pinkies entwined... “Promise.” -SasuSaku-


**Summary: "Sasuke-kun?" "Hn?" "Would you wait for me?" "For you…Sakura…I could wait forever." … "Promise?" Their pinkies entwined. "Promise."**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Wow. Big shocker there. XD**

* * *

**A/N: Wow. It's been awhile since I posted something. Well, I wanted to try a SasuSaku under different or say difficult circumstances**

**Anyways happiiii readinggg!!**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

_x_

_x_

**I met him in spring. It was a nice day, you k****now those days with a clear blue sky and big fluffy clouds occasionally passing by.**

I met her in spring. The day was bright. _Really_ bright.

**How you ask. Well, it was the first day of my last year of high school!**** Yup! **

I saw her walking in the school. The sun rays were streaming through her unusual hair and gleaming in her entrancing eyes. Light wasn't the only thing gleaming at her face, it was her sweet smile that radiated the pleasant glow.

**I saw him while I was walking by. The first thing I notice were his dark eyes. Right then I halted. It felt like I was glued to the earth! I couldn't move away. **

Her large eyes were on me. Good. So I could get a good look at them. Green. The most amazing green I had ever seen. Unique. Just like her cherry blossom locks.

**I just stood there, staring at his captivating pools, drowning in them. What made me flush was the fact that I found him staring straight back at me. Gawd. He was the most devastatingly handsome thing I had ever laid eyes on.**

The potent breeze that blew past made her short tresses dance in the wind playfully. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her short school skirt blew up with the wind. I smirked.

**Oh. Great. A big gust of wind had to come and blow up my skirt. Aiyoooo. Embarrassment. Damn. My hair is probably all messed up now. And when I saw him smirk I could've died right there.**

One by one pink and white petals followed the wind as it lifted up and tossed and turn in the sky, gracefully making patterns in the air. It was snowing, snowing in spring. It was snowing Cherry blossom petals on the most beautiful blossom of all.

**It was as if time had stopped moving. I couldn't notice anything else. My gaze was fixed on him and only him. This feeling I have now, swirling in the pits of my stomach. I never want it to go away. **

Hesitating, I looked away. I couldn't get myself into these things. She was probably some innocent and naïve little girl. I couldn't taint her with my sinful ways. I could only look at her and that's the way it had to be. Because from the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was…_Forbidden_.

_x_

_x_

_x_

"_Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Sakura?_

"_Would you wait for me?"_

"_For you? …Sakura..."_

_x_

_x_

_x_

"Sakura…" Someone called out.

That voice. It was rich, rough, strong, deep and powerful. So penetrative that if she were in a concentrated state of mind its smoothness would send several shivers down her spine.

"Sakura!!" She heard the same familiar voice hiss out. She stirred a bit. _Hmm? What is it now?_

"HARUNO SAKURA!!" The sound boomed in her left ear. She abruptly stood up due to the sudden alarm-like ringing resonating in her head. The class erupted into small snicker and chuckles.

"Y-yes?!" She finally managed to stutter out, glowing a faint pink. Straight ahead a toned chest in a professional white shirt came to view. The man was tall with a lecture book in one hand. Her gaze stayed under his face, she didn't look at him. _Who the hell is he? _She asked herself in sleepy daze.

"I told you to stay awake in my class." The statement was clip and passive coming from his stoic self. _Ahh. Yes._ It was the very same voice that embezzled her from her sweet and dreamy slumber. She knew who it belonged to now.

"Sa-sasuke sensei?! Gomenasai!" She closed her green orbs and meekly bowed down with the apology.

"Sakura you need to--" _**Diiiiiiiiing.**_ It sound of the bell cut him short. "Alright I want everyone to finish pages 7 and 8 for Homework." Sasuke said to his class. Everyone muttered a "Yes, sensei" while hurriedly packing their stuff.

Then his piercing gaze came on her. The pink haired girl gulped nervously under his watch. Seeing her uncomfortable.

He smirked.

"I need to go home with you for tutoring today." It wasn't much of a question. He said it like he was stating the obvious.

Her posture relaxed slightly. _I thought he was going to yell at me._ Her face scrunched up in thought. "Yeah. I think so," she replied anyway.

_-x-X-x-_

Small drops drizzled from the darkness above. The clouds were crying with the grey sky. Such melancholy weather in winter, it had stopped snowing a few days ago. The snow flakes had thawed into nippy droplets. You know the saying goes, no matter how cold winter is it will always melt into spring.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of pitter-patter continually roamed the room.

Sakura stopped playing with her pen.

"I still don't understand it." The cherry blossom female sighed out.

A low growl escaped his throat. "I've been tutoring you for nearly a year, you're graduating in a few more months and the final exams are less than four weeks away…and your telling me you still don't get this?" he asked exasperated.

"Well, I sort of got it. Just questions three, six, seven, eleven and eighteen that I need help with." She paused to look over the page again, "oh… and two, fourteen and fifteen too." Her lips etched into a sheepish smile.

Giving off a thoughtful sound he rubbed the back of his head. "We'll sort it out tomorrow then. It's enough for today."

Her smile dropped as fast as it came. "Okay…so you're leaving now?" She said, almost disappointed. _Almost._

"Want me to stay longer? That can be arranged." A teasing smirk playing at his lips.

"N-no. It's okay." The red on her face was as evident as a white tulip in a bunch of red roses.

"Well, then I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Sasuke began his strides towards the front door.

Realizing the gloomy weather Sakura stood up and dashed out of his eye sight just after the sentence left her mouth.

"Hold on. Let me get you something."

She returned with something in her hands, a long thing with yellow flaps that looked like it probably flared out.

"You might need it." He nodded slowly before extending his hand towards hers. He grabbed the umbrella from the opposite end to where her hand was.

"Thanks." He muttered, appreciatively.

"Sasuke-kun?" She melodiously sounded out just before his hand turned the cool door knob.

How long had it been since she decided to call him with that suffix instead of the usual 'Sensei', when they were alone. He couldn't deny the way he liked how his name was being said and the way it flowed from her mouth.

"Hm?" He turned back and stared at her, dark eyes rested on her glistening ones.

_It's now or never, Sakura. _

"Would you wait for me?" The corners of her lips rose into a delicate smile. He watched as she took small paces towards him and smirked.

He knew what she meant.

"For you…Sakura..." He paused to assure her he was dead serious, "I could wait forever…" His eyes never left hers. Kami, she loved the way he said her name.

"Promise?" The glowing teen stuck out her pinky finger and smile up to him playfully.

"Promise." He replied, slowly his hand made its way to hers. She silently beamed at him.

Their skin touched. Her gentle flesh slightly glazed over his abrasive skin.

To him, the slight touch, for now, was more than enough.

Their pinky's entwined into an unbreakable lock, a twisting string of fate. A promise as fragile as thin glass and as powerful as emotions, never meant to be broken.

To her, that small gesture meant _everything._

_x_

_x_

_x_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Would you wait for me?"_

"_For you… Sakura… I would wait forever. "_

_x_

_x_

_x_

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Well, not sure as yet if this is a One-shot or a chapter story(suggestiong of _Princessaly_.) That depends on you guys ne? So how many people want me to continue this? None? lol that's fine too, I guess.**

**Reviews are loved and cherished. Tehe. **


End file.
